Two Is Better Than One
by bethompson95
Summary: Kurt lets Brittany find someone for him to date


As Kurt Hummel walked down the corridor at McKinley High School, he looked around, inspecting all the boys, seeing if there was anyone there who caught his eye. Of course, he knew who he really wanted to be with, but everyone knows that Puck is the least gay/bi guy in the school.  
As he arrived at the auditorium where the Glee Club rehearsal was due to be taking place, he saw that Brittany was the only other member there, which was very unusual, seeing as she often got times mixed up, and practically every day, Rachel was there first, setting things up, and generally getting in Mr Schuester's way. He sighed as he sat down next to Brittany.

"Hey Britt. Why are you here early?"

"I'm not, am I? Wow, I still messed up the time, but I actually got here on time. That must be why Miss Sylvester gave me a weird look when I walked out of cheerio's practice. I was wondering why there was no-one else here."

Kurt laughed. Brittany may be stupid, but she was nice, and she funny.

"Urm, Britt. Do you happen to know any guys that are like gay, or bi?"

"Why, you bored of being single? I don't blame you really. The sex and kissing is amazing!"

"Ur, great, so do you?" Kurt hesitantly replied.

"Yeah I'm sure I could find someone for you."

At that moment, the rest of the Glee club started to enter the auditorium. First it was Artie and Tina, who sat down holding hands, then Santana, Rachel and Finn. Rachel and Finn went straight to the other side of the room, so they could discuss their plans in private, and naturally Brittany cheered when she saw Santana, and they went to the corner of the room and started making out. So Kurt sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by 3 couples, wishing that Mercedes and the rest of the single members of Glee Club would hurry up and get there, so he wouldn't feel left out. Eventually everyone had arrived, and soon Mr Schuester was there, and they started learning a new song for Regional's.

Finally Glee Club rehearsal was over, and Brittany knew exactly who she wanted to find, to make Kurt happy.  
"Puck!" Brittany called down the corridor as she spotted him walking towards a group of pathetic kids who, no doubt, he would beat up as soon as he got outside. "Wait up; I need to talk to you." Puck stopped and turned around.

"This better be good, 'cos I just found 9 kids standing together who I could beat up then throw in the dumpster. Usually they are scattered all over the school," he said as soon as Britt caught up with him.

"I'm sorry; I'll help you find them again later. But, you know how you like Kurt, well I know for a fact that he likes you, and he asked me to find a guy for him, so this is your chance!"

"What! I don't like Hummel. I'm a dude!"

"Don't worry, I know you're bi, and you like him."

"Who told you that?" Puck demanded.

"Finn" replied Brittany, without thinking about it or contemplating how it might make Puck feel when he heard that his best friend told people that he was bi, and liked Hummel."The other night at Santana's party, when you went off with her, and he was really drunk, and it slipped out.  
"I am gunna kill him! I knew I shouldn't have told him" said Puck, slamming his fist against the lockers.

"Yeah, he told me everything. And don't hurt him, he doesn't remember much from that night, he thinks that I was with you and Santana – which we really need to do some time, it sounds like fun. So please don't tell him.

"True, okay I won't hurt him, and I may consider a threesome with you two, but what did you say about me and Hummel getting together?"

And so Brittany repeated the conversation that she had had with Kurt earlier to Puck, and told him to be at her house at 7. She quickly then sent a text to Kurt to tell him that she had found someone for him, and he should go to her house.

Kurt's phone rang just as he pulled into his drive. He quickly parked, then reached into the back of his car, found his bag, rummaged around in it, and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it, and then saw that Brittany had sent him a text. Honestly, he had not expected her to text him that fast, and he really didn't think that she would have been able to find someone so soon, so he was shocked when he opened the text, which read "Found someone :) Come to mine at 7, and you can meet him."

He quickly replied, then skipped inside, said a hurried greeting to his dad, and then leapt down the stairs leading to his room, where he threw open his closet, and searched for an outfit which he could wear tonight.

It took Kurt just over an hour to find the perfect outfit, wash his hair, made it look perfect, put some make-up on, get dressed, and perfected his hair once more. He grabbed his bag, took the stairs two at a time, and ran straight into Burt.

"You in a hurry there Kurt?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm going out tonight, sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Where to? Who with? When will you get home? And what will you be doing?"

"Dad, chill. I'm just going round to Britt's house. I'll be home by 11 at the very latest, and we are just going sit around, talk and relax."

"Isn't she the cheerleader you went out with when you were trying to be all manly?"

"Dad, that hurts, and yeah, your point? It's not like we are going out anymore, it was like a year ago."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I just worry about you sometimes. Just call me when you're about to leave hers, and don't stay too late."

"Okay dad, you've made your point. Can I go now?"

"Yeah sure, have fun."

At last Kurt was free, and he ran off immediately, jumping into his car, slamming the door so fast he almost hurt himself.

It had taken Kurt less time than he had expected to pull up in Brittany's drive, and now he was 15 minutes early. He could see no sign of another car, and decided to stay where he was, which would have gone to plan, if 3 minutes later the front door hadn't flown open, to reveal Brittany standing there, shouting to him to ask if he was just going to sit there all night. So Kurt slowly opened the door, and got out of his car, and made his way towards Brittany.

"Hey Kurt. I'm guessing you want to meet him? He's in my room."

"Hey, yeah, please. But how did you manage to find someone so fast?"

"It really wasn't that hard. As soon as you asked me, I who I was gunna talk to."

"Wow, thanks. What's he like?"

"I'm not gunna tell you. You can go find out yourself."

Kurt took this as an invitation to walk upstairs to her room, and so he did, with Brittany right behind him. As soon as he opened her door and had seen the person sitting on her bed, he stopped and turned around so fast, that Brittany walked right into him.

"What the fuck Britt? I asked for a gay or bi guy. Noah Puckerman is neither of those. He made that perfectly clear to me when I told him I liked him. I can't believe this."

"Kurt, listen to me. He's bi, honest. He's kinda just almost completely in the closet. Just let him take you out, and give him a chance. You won't regret it."

Kurt paused for a second, and then slowly turned around so he was facing Puck.

"Is it true?" He demanded. "Are you really bi, or is this just you taking the piss out of me?"

"It's true Hummel, and to be honest, I really like you."

Kurt turned around again so that he was facing Brittany.  
"Britt, do you think you could just give us a minute alone?"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll be downstairs."

He waited until Brittany had gone before he continued talking.

"Look, Puck, I like you, and from what you and Britt have been saying, you like me too, but what about Santana? When you went out with Mercedes she had a total fit, and she got annoyed when you got Quinn pregnant. Does she even know that you're bi?"

"Chillax dude, I can deal with her. And no, I haven't really told her yet, so can we please not mention it at school?"

"Yeah, but what if she tries to make out with you? I know you Puck; you won't be able to resist her."

"Thanks for the lack of faith, and yeah I will, because I like you more than her. Don't worry about me and her, we are totally over. I really don't like her any more. She was fun to start with, but now she's just too boring."

"So you just ditch someone when they get too boring? Look Puck, I want to be with you, but if you are going to cheat on me with Santana, I can't do it."

"I promise you, there's not going to be anyone else, it's just you."

"Good."

When Kurt checked his phone on Monday at lunch, he found a text from Puck, telling him to meet him by his car as soon as lessons had finished, so when the bell rang to signal the end of Spanish, Kurt jumped out of his seat, said a hasty goodbye to Mercedes, and practically sprinted down the corridors, to the large doors which led to the car park. When he stepped outside, he then realised he had no idea what Puck's car looked like, and so he was glad to see him casually leaning on a black BMW. He walked towards him, with a questioning look on his face, which made Puck say,  
"Hey. I'm guessing you're wondering what we are doing, but we are just going for a walk, so we can get to know each other a bit better." And with that, Puck opened the car door to let Kurt slide onto the passenger seat, gently shut the door, then quickly walked around to his door, got in, and switched on the engine.  
"Wait," Kurt said, realising something, "What about my car, why can't I drive it?"

"Don't worry Kurt; we will be driving back past here, so you can get it then. Besides, there is very little space for parking where we are going."

So Kurt relaxed a bit, and leaned back into the comfortable, black leather seat. A short while later, Puck pulled into a lay-by at the edge of a forest. As Kurt got out of the car, he heard the faint sound of rushing water, and soon thought that this walk could maybe turn into something fairly romantic.  
Half an hour later, they were walking up a hill, next to a fast flowing river, side by side, with their hands occasionally brushing together, and pausing there for a second, before quickly moving away. They talked about themselves, their likes and dislikes, and generally everything people should know about one another before they start officially dating. As Puck was so fit and healthy due to all the sports he did, he did not consider that maybe Kurt was struggling slightly with the mixture of the humidity and the climb, and so it took him a few seconds to realise why Kurt had suddenly stopped.

"Sorry, I forgot that you don't do a lot of sports. You want us to walk a bit slower."

"It's okay, but if slower means don't walk at all, I would like that. I really don't think I can move my legs much more."

Puck laughed, and in one swift movement, he had Kurt sitting on his back, with his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck.

"What are you doing to me Noah?" Kurt yelled. "Put me down at once."

"Sorry," laughed Puck, "But if we want to get to the top whilst the sun is still up, we need to move a bit faster, and trust me, you'll thank me for this when we get to the top."

And so Kurt did. Just as they reached the top, Puck put Kurt down, and Kurt gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful Puck, how did you find this place?"

"My mum used to bring me and Sophie here when we were little. I come here when I'm depressed; it makes me feel calm and happy."

The sight that had greeted them was picturesque. At the top of the hill, was a large pool of smooth, turquoise water, which cascaded from a small water fall. Kurt smiled at Puck.

"It's beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here."

"My pleasure," was the reply, and for Puck it really was a pleasure to make Kurt Hummel happy.  
Kurt shrieked as he suddenly got splashed. He looked around, and saw Puck in the pool in trunks, with his shorts lying on the bank next to Kurt.

"Come on Hummel, you coming in or not? It's really warm today."

"Depends if you are going to make me get my hair wet?"

"I won't make you go in any deeper than your waist if you want."

"Okay," Kurt said quickly, as long as his hair wasn't wet, nothing else matters, except, he then thought, his clothes. Did he want to go in fully clothed and have the possibility of ruining his jeans, or semi-naked, with Puck there. Puck must have sensed what he was thinking, and then quickly said,

"Put my shorts on, they're light and I don't care if they get wet."  
Kurt smiled, and quickly removed his jeans, and pulled on Puck's slightly too big shorts, and slowly stepped into the pool. Puck kept to his promise and didn't get a splash of water on Kurt's hair. They stayed there for half an hour, having a water fight, and chasing each other around. Then, suddenly, Puck moved closer to Kurt, and took Kurt's small hand in his larger hand, and held it under the water. He took another step closer, and stroked Kurt's hair. He leant towards Kurt, and pressed their lips together. Kurt started to pull away, but then he got used to it, and let Puck carry on. Puck's lips were soft, and Kurt liked the feel of them on his. They stood there, waist deep in the water, kissing, with the sun setting behind them.

3 weeks had passed since they first went to the waterfall, and they had gone there many times since. They had now become better acquainted, and they had started to fall in love.

It was Sunday afternoon, and Kurt hadn't seen Puck since Thursday, and he was kind of missing him, so he decided to surprise him, and turn up at his house.  
When he arrived, there was no sign of anyone, so he went up to the front door and rang the bell. He waited for a few seconds, before he heard Puck yell.

"Sophie! Answer the door!" He stood there for a minute, before the door opened slightly and he saw the small, innocent face of Puck's little sister peek through the gap.

"Hey Soph!" Kurt said when he saw her. "Is Puck in?"

"Hey Kurt," she replied. "He's upstairs."

"Thanks." Kurt entered the house as Sophie opened the door wider for him, and made his way to the stairs, and climbed them two at a time. He walked over to Puck's room and opened the door. He stood in the doorway, shocked by the sight that greeted him. He expected Puck to be on his bed, which he always was, but it was what he was doing and who was with him that shocked him. Puck was lying on his bed, topless, but the thing between the bed and Puck was what hurt him most. Santana - in a skirt so short that it almost didn't exist. Kurt was distraught. Puck had promised that he wouldn't flirt, kiss or have sex with Santana for the duration of their relationship, and here he was, lying on top of her, hand down her skirt, touching her in a way that he had never done with him. Deep down, Kurt felt something that could only be described as jealousy. He was jealous of a slut, who was making out with _his _boyfriend. It took Puck a while to realise that someone was standing at the door, and when he looked up and saw Kurt there, the colour drained from his face.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit. What the fuck am I doing? Kurt, wait. Let me explain."

But it was too late. Kurt had had to run out of the house, as he did not want them to see him crying. He leapt down the stairs, and ran out of the front door, slamming it behind him. He could hear Puck running after him, yelling at him, but he didn't stop. He jumped into his car, switched the engine on immediately, and reversed out of Puck's drive, looking back just in time to see Puck standing at the end of the drive, shouting down the road, with tears gently rolling down his face.  
Kurt drove for 10 minutes, before the tears in his eyes properly clouded his vision, and he didn't feel it was safe to drive anymore. At one point he contemplated continuing driving, as, if he crashed, it would be entirely Puck's fault, and he would have to deal with it on his conscience for the rest of his life, but Kurt – the sensible boy he was – considered other people's safety, and so thought it best to pull over. As soon as he was off the road and the engine was off, Kurt shoved his head down onto the steering wheel and sobbed. He sat there weeping until no more tears would stream down his soft, cheeks. When he had pulled himself together, he looked into the mirror and almost screamed. He looked terrible, his eyes were blood shot and swollen, his hair was a mess, his cheeks were tear-stained and white, and his nose was red and sore from sniffing. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his makeup, and applied large amounts to his face, to make it less obvious that he had been crying. Of course, there was nothing he could do about his eyes, and so he just hoped that his dad would be too busy to notice, as he really wasn't prepared to talk about how, if he had walked into Puck's room about 5 minutes later, he would have probably walked in on his boyfriend having sex with someone that wasn't him. He also knew that Burt would find the conversation very awkward, as, to be honest, if Burt had a weakness; it was relationships between two boys. When Kurt finally arrived home, he was relieved to see that Burt's car was not in the drive, which meant that he could go down to his room, and be left in peace.  
When Kurt heard the front door slam shut, he knew that his dad would open his door to say hi in approximately 40 seconds, so he quickly wiped his eyes, to try and remove all evidence of him crying. When Burt opened the door, he looked up, and attempted a smile, but Burt being the observant person he was, realised as soon as he looked at Kurt that something was wrong.  
"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly, but he knew that Burt wouldn't fall for that, so he quickly made up an excuse. "I went to mom's grave, and people had ruined it, and it really upset me."

"Really, because I went there on my way home and it was fine."

"Shit" thought Kurt. "Yeah, that's because I spent a few hours making it look good again. I couldn't leave it like that." And with that, for the second time today, Kurt burst into tears. "Dad," he said between sobs, "Do you think you could just give me a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure son. You did a great job by the way."

"Thanks," mumbled Kurt.

As Burt walked out, Kurt wiped his eyes, and tried to stop crying. It took him a couple of minutes, but then he was back to how he was before Burt returned home. He knew that he shouldn't have used his mom as an excuse for being really upset, but it was the only thing that Kurt could think of that would make him that upset. For the rest of the day, Kurt sat on his bed, in silence, not doing anything, and not eating. Burt was worried about him, but he knew that he would be happier left alone, and so he stayed out of the way, and waited for him to cheer up.

A week had passed, and Kurt still sat in silence in his room, not going to school, and not leaving his room until he was sure his dad wasn't around, he really did not want to talk to anyone at the moment. His phone was on the other side of his room, laying face down. It had rung so many times, and each time Kurt ignored it. He didn't want to know how sorry Puck was feeling, he didn't care. Puck really wasn't worth the upset. However, when it rang this time, although Kurt did not know why he did it, he got up, walked over to his phone, and picked it up. 18 missed calls and 52 texts. Wow, Puck really was desperate, but, never the less, Kurt decided to read the most recent one, even though he could predict what it would say.  
"Kurt, babe. I'm really sorry. I feel like a proper bitch, and I can't believe I did that to you. I know you are not going to answer your phone, but I'm hoping you are reading the texts I'm sending you. I know I really don't deserve it, but please can you just do one last thing for me? Just turn your radio on, and tune in to Sirius. And please just send me a text so I know if you have. You don't have to say anything in it, I just need confirmation."

Without any warning, Kurt felt two small tears sliding down his cheek, and he wiped them away quickly, before there was any chance that anyone could see them. He knew that Puck really wasn't worth it, but Kurt had loved him so much, and he wanted to give him one last chance, just one chance to prove that Puck might love him back, just as much. And so he switched on the radio, sent Noah a text, (of course it was blank as he had suggested), and waited.  
A couple of minutes passed whilst a song finished, and then Kurt realised that he was listening to the request show.  
"And now," said the presenter, "I believe we have a caller on the line. Hello Puck."

"Hey." That all too familiar voice blasted out of the speakers, and echoed around Kurt's room. "Please could you play Two Is Better Than One, by Boys Like Girls, for Kurt Hummel, the love of my life, as a way of showing how sorry I really am for everything I did to hurt him?"

"Okay, we can do that for you."

"Thank you. Bye"

A few more tears started to roll down Kurt's face, and this time, he left them there. Puck was such a jerk. He really thought that a song would make everything better? Kurt grabbed his phone dialled Pucks number, and held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Kurt. I'm so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you so bad."  
"Noah, just shut up. I'm doing the talking."

Kurt really did not expect Puck to be quiet, and so he was amazed when no sound was made from the other end of the line.  
"Do you know how badly it hurt for me to walk into your room and see you and Santana making out? It was painful. Then there was all the humiliation at school. I was there for one day, _one day Puck,_ the day after it happened, and everyone was already whispering about me, I could hear them. I am now known as the gay guy who thought he had more of a chance with Noah Puckerman than Santana Lopez did. I'm a laughing stock. I don't think I will be able to go back there without wanting to hurt someone, and currently I'm hoping that someone will be you."

At this point, Kurt heard the doorbell ring, and he knew that his dad was out which meant he had to answer it, which really annoyed him, a he felt he was just getting used to having a go at Puck.

"Look, I've got to go, but this doesn't change the fact that you hurt me, and nothing you do or say can fix it."  
Kurt hung up before Puck had a chance to answer, threw his phone on his bed, and leapt up the stairs and towards the front door. He threw it open, and saw Noah Puckerman standing there, casually leaning against the door frame with a portable radio in one hand. The song had just started, and as soon as Puck saw Kurt, he started to sing along.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
Kurt just stood there and stared. He wanted to smile, but he could not forgive Puck for all that he did.  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_  
_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_  
Puck had been hoping that Kurt would take over the song when it got to Taylor Swifts part, because seriously, he was a dude, he couldn't sing that high, and so he was very happy when Kurt opened his mouth and sang.  
_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_  
At this point, Puck started singing again, and Kurt continued. They were back where they belonged, singing together, gazing into each other's eyes, and in Kurt's case, falling in love again.  
_That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_  
_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_  
_Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out_  
_When all is said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

The moment the song ended was the moment that Kurt realised just how special Puck really was to him, and he had requested a song, apologised on a programme that would be aired in multiple countries, and now, standing outside his house, was the person he loved most in this world, the one that meant so much to him.

"Kurt, I really am sorry. Is there any chance you could possibly forgive me?"

And with that, Kurt took a step forward, stretched up, and placed his small, moist lips on Puck's larger, firmer lips, and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Kurt whispered,  
"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," replied Puck, and then Kurt kissed him once more, this time with a lot more passion and love. Kurt sighed as he felt Puck's strong, muscular arms wrap around his neck, and he placed his around Puck's waste. Carefully, so they did not have to break the kiss, Puck lifted Kurt off his feet, walked into his house, shut the front door, and slowly carried Kurt down to his room. Both of them were happier than they had been in a while. They had missed each other so much, and now they were back where they belonged, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
